


She Loves You

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: A poem of idiots in love





	She Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently taking a class that’s working on poetry and this little number came to me. I’ll let you decide from who’s perspective it’s from.

She loves you 

Why is that so hard to see? 

Look what she has done for you 

She’s given her life to you

She’s given her soul to you

She’s given everything and anything she can for you 

She wants to be yours

And you wanna be hers 

You wanna hold her 

You wanna kiss her

You don’t wanna hurt her 

You wanna love her 

So why don’t you? 

You’re here, so is she

You both love each other

So what are you waiting for? 

What are you afraid of? 

Sure there may be difficulties 

Obviously there’ll be struggles 

But you know what?

It’s worth the risk. 

Because the love between you is rare 

Don’t waste it 

Take it 

She wants to be yours 

She’s given everything and anything she can for you 

She’s given her soul to you 

She’s given her life to you 

Look what she has done for you 

Why is it so hard to see? 

She loves you 


End file.
